duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
General Rabbit
General Rabbit is a new generation duelist and one of Joe Kirifuda's rivals in Duel Masters (2017). He along with Pyonko-Hime and Kabamaro are known as Team Usagi. Details He is the second in command of Team Usagi and is a slender man wearing a blue suit and has 2 antennas on his shoulders, and wears a hood with a pair of rabbit ears on his head. True to his appearance he is cowardly and pathetic, but can be scary at times when he is serious. Rabbit was shown to be a skilled cook as he was responsible in preparing the dishes in Lulu's bar. He also able to guess out customer preferences despite confusing hints. Despite his appearance resembles those of a man in his 20s or 30s, he and the whole team has been hunting rare cards for over 30 years, indicating that he might not be human. Anime Duel Masters (2017) He first encountered Joe Kirifuda when he was going to school with Chotto Q and took an interest with Joe's cards. When Joe came Lulu's bar after school, he and the other Team Usagi members appeared and were hired in the bar in order to take Joe's cards, but were foiled when Lulu stacked 4 flour bags on Pyonko-Hime and Lulu's grandfather wandering off somewhere. When Joe exited the bar, he was pressured by Pyonko-Hime and Kabamaro to duel Joe. In the duel he destroyed creatures in order to summon Georges Bataille, but when he attacked with it, Joe's last shield was a Bainaradoor which his Georges resisted but it caused him to have not enough cards in there to resist Jolly the Johnny's Master Double Breaker and lost. After his defeat they continue to work in the shop, but were foiled again. During Kira's visit to the bar, Rabbit prepares some food for Joe and Kira. He even don't mind the large orders made during the Golden Week and knowing what Boltz wants despite the confusing hints given. After Boltz and Joe saves Bad Brand Team Usagi went to the Fire Civilization but caused trouble there, and so Joe duels them to defend the Fire civilization. In the duel, General Rabbit used Might Antility to cost trample Vejita Hopper Panzer and claims that he is going to win, but Joe's new Johnny uses a come into play effect that destroyed all of his creatures and he was defeated, which resulted in Gambleman, Land Tank blasting away the team to a house. Manga He used Mukade, Asura instead of Georges Bataille and successfully destroyed Joe's Baron Gelacho and Pali Nights, but was defeated when it was sucked out by Bainaradoor. Deck He uses a Darkness Civilization Mafi Gang , Nature Civilization Gransect , Water Civilization Mutopia and Light Civilization Metallica deck. Darkness Civilization *Bagin 16, First Squad *Boost, Misfortune Demon 33 *Dark Sun *Dawn, Misfortune Demon 71 *Georges Bataille *Goron, Misfortune Demon 56 *Gurudo 54, Dragon Armored *Jari, Misfortune Demon 27 *Rudolf Carnac }} Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Team Usagi